


Dreaming of You

by Bubblegum_Taffy420



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegum_Taffy420/pseuds/Bubblegum_Taffy420
Summary: Dreams are supposed to be just that: dreamsBut after the discovery of Voltron, for Keith and Lance, their dreams seem to be a little more lifelike that they would have liked.





	1. Lance

Lance McClain was not used to having nightmares. 

In fact, Lance rarely had dreams. Or at least, he never remembered them. And if he did, they were certainly not nightmares. Just a bunch of random incidents and hijinks, falling through ceilings or flying, your standard dream stuff. 

So suddenly having a recurring nightmare, was not a pleasant experience. 

Every night, he'd wake up in a cold sweat.  
Shaky hands, short breath.  
Blurry vision, and a chest tight with panic, not registering his surroundings for a few seconds, before realising he was safe in his room.  
He'd close his eyes, and take a deep breath.

It was just a dream. 

 

………………. 

“His systems are failing!”

There were flashes of colour, of red and green, pink and black, yellow and orange. 

“Get him to a cryopod, immediately!” 

A whirlwind of movement, so fast, that it seemed like nothing was moving at all. 

“Lance? Can you hear me? Please respond!”

A husky voice, thick with tears. He blinked and a blurry face appeared before him. 

He heard himself mumble a name, but he couldn't hear what he said.

“Lance? Buddy? It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay Lance.”

Teardrops fell on his skin, soft and gentle, in contrast to the searing pain in his abdomen. His head was throbbing, his entire body hurt so much, he felt numb, like he couldn't feel at all.

“I need some backup over here!” 

A small voice called out, desperate. A loud boom echoed through the room, there were screams, and the sound of gunshots.

“Lance?”

He tasted blood on the tip of his tongue. He saw the red on the hands of the one who held him, the red running down his own body.  
“Lance!”

A flurry of movement. A cacophony of catastrophe. Pain.

And then there was but, the feeling of someone holding him close. Bodies pressed together. A pair of warm, gentle lips on his own.

 

 

 

And then there was nothing. 

……………….

He woke up gasping for breath, in a cold sweat.  
Shaky hands. Short breath.  
Blurry vision, panic bubbling in his chest.  
Lance blinked once, then twice, then once again, before registering the fact that he was at home.  
That he was safe.  
It wasn't real. 

 

Lance sighed and lay back on his bed. That was the fourth time in one and a half weeks, where he'd had the same, infuriatingly realistic dream.  
It didn't make sense to him! He had never remembered his dreams, so why now? Why this?  
Who were those people? What was happening? What had happened to him?

And who did he kiss?

He groaned, and closed his eyes. He had a maths test the day after, and wanted to be well rested.  
But, he didn't sleep a wink, half afraid he was going to dream the same dream.


	2. Keith

Keith Kogane was used to nightmares. 

Ever since his father died, they had plagued him. He was used to waking up in a cold sweat, used to feeling panicky and scared, filled with fear over something not real. 

Keith Kogane knew what it was like to be afraid.  
And so he learnt how to overcome it.

What Keith was not used to, were dreams like these. 

Were they nightmares? Not quite. But were they pleasant? Not at all.

They'd start the same. There was a boy, he couldn't see his face. But he could see his smile. And he could hear his laugh.   
His infectious laughter, filled with the purest joy and mirth. It made him feel…different. It made him feel...happy? 

And then the laughter would change.  
He could see the boy in front of him, and though his shoulders shook with mirth, it was not his laugh he heard.

It was cold. Unfeeling and empty. It echoed in his mind, in his heart, filling him with a sense of dread. Of hopelessness.

And then it would stop. And there would be silence, for a few seconds. And then a whisper, 

Take my hand 

And he felt someone taking his hand, pulling him closer, and he could almost see the face of the boy - 

And he woke up, sitting upright in bed, eyes wide, heart beating fast.   
.  
.  
.  
What the hell was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter, sorry about that. Next chapter should come in, in a couple of days? Anyway I hope you enjoyed these two. They're a bit of a prologue I suppose? The next few chapters will dive more into the plot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy this story, it's just a little slow burn Klance with an overarching plot that's filled with tons of drama. I'm sort of making this up as I go along. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and so are compliments so whether you love it or hate it, please do drop something by the comment section  
> Hope y'all have a lovely day, stay hydrated! ♥


End file.
